


Contradiction

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a walking contradiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradiction

Bruce contradicts him. Clark should be used to it by now, but whatever he says, the man will argue the opposite--his eyes glinting, perverse man, his quicksilver mind slipping away before Clark's linear arguments. Superman feels as subtle as a punch in the gut when faced with Batman's shadow-fast thoughts and words, chameleon-changing like dappled light, the only constant thing his thirst for justice, deep as Clark's own.

Bruce contradicts himself. Beauty and strength, fire and ice, passion and patience wrapped up like matter and anti-matter together, an explosive package. The playboy and the ninja like tinder, creating sparks whenever he moves, sparks along Clark's spine and behind his eyes until at night he sees only afterimages of those mocking/serious eyes, that gentle/stern mouth.

Bruce contradicts the world. He denies himself life and he defies death with every moment. He is the exception to every rule, the anomaly in every data set, the singularity to which everything gravitates.

He is smiling now, a wry tilt of the mouth beneath the cowl, looking at him (_Play the game with me_), daring Clark to contradict him.

Clark dares.


End file.
